


锁

by sillyyyy



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyyyy/pseuds/sillyyyy
Summary: 当他们的关系走入歧途
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 9





	锁

共同日程安排结束后，昌珉低低咳嗽着往允浩身边挤，倚着哥哥的肩膀缩成一团，看起来脆弱又可怜。允浩几乎就要相信了，如果没有车程中途突然伸进来的一只手。

从浴室出来换上新裤子时他本没有多想，只当那排铜扣是装饰，哪里知道原来还有这种用处。手指时而合起，打着圈揉搓紧绷的臀肉，时而分开，夹捏住一小块皮肉，来回蹂躏。允浩咬着下唇，勉强吞下喉咙里的惊叫，低喝了一声“昌珉！”，想抬手制住对方，反被扼住手腕，微凉的指尖顺着指缝溜进来，强硬地扣住了他的右手。

紧接着，又一粒铜扣被扯开，对方整个手掌挤了进来。允浩忍不住侧身想呵斥弟弟，对方那毛茸茸的脑袋倒是趁机拱进他空落落的颈窝，安安稳稳地筑了巢。他还没开口，经纪人回头，笑着打趣他俩感情回温，明明前几天还吵得不可开交。

允浩皱眉，想开口又被隔着布料摁进穴里的指头打断，闷哼一声。敏感的穴肉被粗糙得布料蹭得又痒又痛，想努力缩紧肌肉，将对方挤出去，却像是对冒失手指的恋恋不舍。偏偏前面也跟着昌珉的动作不断膨胀，使他的拒绝毫无说服力。

逐渐晕湿的布料让罪魁祸首更肆无忌惮，甚至假装惊奇地哦一声，粗暴地挤开钮扣，沿着紧绷的肌肉，摸到前面，只轻轻一捏，激得允浩浑身打颤。

他不死心，还想阻止昌珉，可碍于动作，只能红着眼角瞪他。偏偏落在弟弟眼里，委屈巴巴的眼神只想让他狠狠欺负对方，干脆抬头咬住哥哥的耳朵来回舔咬，同时将紧绷的内裤扯进股间，顺着缝隙捅进了翁动的穴里，指头勾着敏感处快速抽插，拇指时不时揉一揉抽动的会阴，打定主意要让允浩吃瘪。

允浩浑身肌肉绷紧，背部挺直，双拳在膝头攥紧，努力屏住呼吸，生怕露出一丝破绽。前方经纪人说着明天的日程安排，像是隔了一层毛玻璃，朦朦胧胧地分辨不清，自己颤抖的潮热气息和昌珉舔湿耳朵的水声被无限放大。没有润滑的抽插带来粗糙的疼痛和巨大的快感，让他几乎无法聚焦，腰跟着一晃一晃的，很快就射了出来。

等允浩缓过神来，已经接近他家附近。再好脾气的人被这般作弄也不免动气，也不顾经纪人的惊呼阻拦，说了一声有事要谈便拽着偷笑的昌珉下了车，气势汹汹地将人推进门内，摁在沙发上，三下五除二扒下裤子，扯开对方的皮带，掰着臀肉，蹭着硬邦邦的阴茎，一口气坐了下去。

“呼～”重新被填满的快意令允浩餍足地长出一口气。只是膝盖几乎要陷进宽大沙发里，根本无法掌握平衡，他只能双手撑着昌珉绷紧的腹肌，开始激烈地上下动作。体内的性器来回磨蹭着敏感处，带来激烈快感。他也不再隐藏自己的声音，随着起伏嗯嗯啊啊地大肆呻吟。

“嗯，真舒服……好满啊……”郑快活地舔着嘴唇，活像吃饱喝足的大狗。涎液将下唇润得格外丰盈，果冻似的晃来晃去，看得身下的昌珉干渴不已。

“哥！”他委屈兮兮地叫了一声，想撑着胳膊起身，却被强硬地推了回去，落回沙发上发出砰的一声闷响。

郑抬起屁股，手肘支着沙发向前缓慢爬行，直至与沈四目相对，淌着前液的性器在对方下腹处留下湿痕。他沉着表情，用手描摹沈汗湿的英挺轮廓，黑漆漆的瞳仁被垂下的头发遮挡，看不清其中感情。只听见他低低地叫了声“昌多里”，还未来得及说更多，便被清脆的手机铃声打断。是沈的妻子。

允浩看清来电后，先是一愣，又咧着嘴角笑了起来，没心没肺地冲弟弟晃了晃手机，接起电话的同时，重新将对方纳入体内，然后抬手捂住了他的口鼻，将惊异表情的大部分掩入手掌内。

他缓慢又深重地骑着昌珉，表情半是痛苦半是愉悦，语气却不漏一丝痕迹，欢快地回答着电话对面的疑问。说什么有事要谈，说什么谢谢你借我昌多拉一用，边说着，还边用眼神挑衅昌珉。

处于被动局面的昌珉被捂着嘴发不出声，试图挣脱束缚无果，干脆咬牙切齿地抬手箍住了哥哥消瘦的腰，用力地往上顶弄。

他的哥哥表面上风平浪静，肉壁却夹得紧巴巴，黏腻腻地缠着他的阴茎不放，张缩间几乎要吸掉他的魂。濒临高潮的昌珉发狠地快速挺腰，直攻对方前列腺的所在，没几下便逼出允浩的一声闷哼，后穴夹得更紧，几乎令他发痛。

露了破绽的郑怕对面追问只能草草糊弄着匆忙挂断了电话。与此同时，沈也猛地一挺腰，射进了他的深处。

体内的阴茎逐渐软了下来，允浩也没了兴致，草草动了几下便翻身躺倒一旁。沈看起来糟糕透了，汗湿的头发一缕一缕黏在额头上，眉毛拧在一起，眼睛睁得溜圆，眼角隐约可见湿痕，因为缺氧脸涨得通红，胸口也因为方才的高潮上上下下地起伏着，看上去可怜巴巴的，只想让人狠狠地欺负他。

而郑也确实这么做了。他两腿岔开，跪在昌珉胸口，拽住对方染成浅色的头发，毫不留情地将勃起的性器塞到他的嘴里，粗暴地动了起来。

还未回过神的昌珉瞪大了眼睛犹如受惊的鹿，温暖的口腔下意识收紧，顶进深处引起的咽反射挤压着敏感的头部，让允浩腰眼发麻。他低头看着他的弟弟因为窒息而显得虚弱又可怜，嘴里被塞满只能呜呜哀鸣的姿态更是让他兴奋不已——毕竟是难得一见的脆弱模样。不多时，郑便全部交代在了沈的嘴里。

发泄完车上怨气的允浩长舒一口气，晃晃悠悠地站起来，转身摆摆手：“客房你随便用，换洗衣服也有，收拾好自己回家吧——”说着，便要离开客厅，却被扣紧肩膀，侧脸顶在墙上。天知道沈哪来这么大力气，他自己腰还发软呢。

“哥这么着急赶我走，我是什么按摩棒吗？用完就丢开？”昌珉咬住允浩的耳垂，捏着他湿淋淋的后颈，恶狠狠地问道。

“是谁先招我的？”无力反抗的男人嘴上毫不留情，冷笑道，“还软着呢，别乱顶了。”

昌珉冷哼一声，语气却变得轻佻起来：“有你在，要硬还不快吗？”他说着，又开始玩弄允浩圆桃一般的饱满屁股，将半勃的阴茎塞进臀缝里，用饱满的臀肉紧紧裹住，上上下下来回搓弄。

允浩被惯性带着不断地蹭到冰冷的墙壁，粗糙的墙纸磨得他胸口火辣辣的，又疼又痒。他用小臂撑住身体，挺直了腰，试图顶住自己，倒像是把自己往对方不断耸动的胯上送。

“别太过分，怕你回家交不起公粮。”允浩的声音像是从牙缝里挤出来似的。

“我交不交得起，你不是最清楚吗？”

这样的争吵分明毫无意义。可哥哥的种种举动让昌珉失去了理智，话也越说越难听。事到如今还想抽身退步，将那些汗湿黏腻的过去一笔勾销，装扮上兄友弟恭的可笑面具？他绝不答应。

“哥既然选择那天留我过夜，就应该料到今天。你不是最周全可靠的队长吗？至少满足一下我这个唯一队员的小小要求吧！”

说着，昌珉将再次勃起的阴茎毫不留情地撞进被蹭得不断张合的后穴。

突如其来的肿胀的充实感使男人倒抽一口冷气，带出一点哽咽的鼻音，如同可怜的小狗。他扭动着想挣脱，偏偏腰胯被牢牢握住，敏感处又被恶意顶弄，令他的双腿发软直打颤。

允浩咽咽溢出来的口水，低喝道：“臭小子，轻一点！”

“可是哥里面不是这么说的，别咬这么紧啊。”沈拍了拍他肉感的屁股，顺势揉搓着对方敏感潮湿的会阴，满意地收获了对方从牙缝里挤出来闷哼。而他并不满足于此，扯着被顶的双腿发软的人转了个身，抄起对方一条腿，环在腰上，重重地顶了进去。

允浩饱满的乳房随着动作一晃一晃的，看得昌珉眼馋口渴，干脆低头叼住乳头，顺着鼓起的乳晕来回啃咬。郑被折腾得没了脾气，顺着对方下身的动作挺腰的同时，揪着沈的头发狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇，如愿以偿地尝到了血的味道。

吃痛的昌珉嘶了一声，又狠狠地顶了几下，抱怨道：“哥怎么这么凶？这下我可彻底没法回去了！”

“这不是你想要的？我这是成全你。”允浩说着，再次吻了上去。

情事终了，昌珉还想同允浩再温存片刻，却被对方出人狠狠推开，撞在走廊墙壁上，咚地一声。对方明明浑身上下都是煽情淫靡的指印吻痕，腿间还隐约可见乳白色液体滑落，却依旧一副正义凛然的模样，看得昌珉内心狂躁，他无数次试图撕碎这层清正的表皮，直达对方的内在，可他从未成功过，这一次，也不例外——这让他更加干渴。

允浩平息着粗重的呼吸，开口道：“客房有浴室，换洗衣物也有，你自己看着办吧。”

说完，他头也不回地走进了浴室，只听咔哒一声，门落锁了。昌珉蓦地生出几分怨怼，从前他从不锁门的，他是从什么时候开始，将自己关在门外的呢？


End file.
